Bender
|-|Bender= |-|Big Bender= |-|Mini Benders= |-|Overclocked Bender=right|300px Summary Bender Bending Rodriguez, simply known as Bender '''or '''Bending Unit 22, is one of the main characters of the animated comedy Futurama. Bender is for all intents and purposes not the best role model. He requires a lot of alcohol just to charge his Fuel Cells. Bender also enjoys puffing on cigars, consorting with Robot escorts, and does whatever validates his over-inflated ego. Bender does what he wants, when he wants. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B to 5-A via exhaust pipe | High 7-C | At least 3-C to 3-B, likely 3-A Name: Bender, Bender Bending Rodriguez, Bending Unit 22 Origin: Futurama Gender: Male Age: 17, although his time-travelling experiences technically make him 27,203 years old Classification: Robot/Bending Unit Powers and Abilities: |-|Stock Bender= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Inorganic Physiology (Type 2), Self-Sustenance (Type 1 and Type 2), The ability to unattach parts of his body and reattach them at will or remotely control them, Information Analysis via Bender Vision, Can burp fire, Weapon Mastery, Can extend his limbs great distances, Basic Martial Arts (Bender goes to Karate practices with Fry, so he should know some basic H2H combat), Slight user of Toonforce, Duplication (Can create multiple smaller duplicates of himself with Banach-Tarski Dupla-Shrinker), Small Size (Ranging from Type 1 to Type 5: The bender clones can reach around the height of a toddler to even to the size of atoms) Self-Destruction (Has a self destruction unit back in "Bender's Big Score"), Light Manipulation, Acrobatics (Has shown to be acrobatic before), Time Travel (Can summon a time sphere to travel in time by reading the tattoo's code aloud as seen in "Bender's Big Score"), Size Manipulation (By combining multiple Benders to transform into "Big Bender"), Hammerspace (His Compartment of Mystery), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3 and 7; Bender was able to survive getting brutally shot by prison guards and was fine soon after, if he gets dissembled he can just "Bender Assemble" himself if need to or can reattach himself in other various ways, and if he dies he becomes a ghost), Non-Corporeal and Invisibility (Since he can become a ghost), Hacking (Can possess multiple electronics), limited Animal Manipulation (Can talk to Giant, Space Bees and penguins), Energy Manipulation (With eye laser and laser show functions), Flight (via jetpack), Electricity Manipulation (Can charge his surface with electricity and then use his head to electrocute anyone), Matter Manipulation (His clones can turn water into alcohol and can turn a giant into gray dust on an atomic level) Water Manipulation (With a water boiler function), can walk on walls with suction cup feet, Transformation (Turned into a stroller to transport Maggie in Simpsorama), Sound Manipulation, Soul Removal (With a photo of Langdon Cobb, Bender can remove one's soul from their body if they look at it), Resistance to Soul Manipulation and Acid Manipulation (Took a bath in acid and didn't get affected by it), Resistance to Fire Manipulation (is incapable of getting burned) and Magma Manipulation (Has gone through the Earth's core multiple times in the series), Resistance to Electricity Manipulation (Electricity to him is like drugs to humans), Immune to Biological Manipulation, conventional Mind Manipulation, and Disease Manipulation (Was the only one not affected by the Common Cold), Breaking the Fourth Wall (He was able to flip through pages of his own comic book) |-|Big Bender=Same as before, but has Large Size (Type 2), Transmutation via Matter Manipulation (Just in a couple of seconds, the Bender clones turned a giant into grew dust aka more bender clones just from the guy touching him alone) |-|Overclocked Bender=Same as before, but with some new abilities, Precognition (Stated that he can see "50 moves ahead" and perceives everything as a chess game), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2, and 3), Creation (Casually created two galaxies just from burping alone), Omnipresence, Non-Corporeal (Is literally one with the universe), Large Size (Type 8), Matter Manipulation (Can create new heavy elements), Reality Warping (Change the setting of his surroundings once Fry discovered him in the falls), possibly Avatar Creation (able to make himself a physical form even though he became one with the universe), Fusionism and possibly Spatial Manipulation (Fused himself to the courthouse and space was bending around it as a result, same can be said when he became one with the universe) Attack Potency: Wall level (Comparable to Zoidberg, has demonstrated very impressive feats such as punching through a powerful metal safe, push down walls of concrete, and bending "unbendable" girders) to Large Planet level via exhaust pipe (Was able to move the entire Earth away from a laser) | Large Town level (Said to have weighed about 7 billion tons and fought Giant Zoidberg which their battle caused destruction to large portions of New New York as a part of collateral damage) | At least Galaxy level to Multi-Galaxy level, likely Universe level (Whenever he burps one or two galaxies can be created. The entire universe became his processor and he perceives everything as a "Chess Game") Speed: Athletic Human to Superhuman, Massively FTL+ reactions with The Planet Express Ship | Massively FTL+, Omnipresent at full power (The entire universe became his processor) Lifting Strength: Class K (Can bend an unbendable girder, presumably made with the strongest known metals in the universe, spun an entire Ferris Wheel effortlessly and then broke it shortly after, and was able to push down an entire wall of concrete black) to Class Y (His exhaust pipe helped move the entire Earth) | Class G in his giant form | At least Galactic to Multi-Galactic, likely Universal Striking Strength: Wall Class to Large Planet Class | At least Large Town Class | At least Galactic to Multi-Galactic, likely Universal Durability: Wall level, possibly higher (Survived Professor Farnsworth's doomsday bomb detonating inside of him. Though he can be harmed by lesser things, Bender was still alive after the explosion and has been shown to survive deep-space lightning storms, and casually endures hard vacuum, he has also survived getting blasted by a dimensional rift) | Large Town level (His durability should be equal to his Attack Potency as it's calculated through his mass) | At least Galaxy level to Multi-Galaxy level, likely Universe level Stamina: Extremely High (Was able to survive without alcohol for some days and was able to dance off for several days or a week in order to keep himself from blowing up and still was in the shape to party soon after, and he has survived without a body and alcohol for 1000 years) | Essentially limitless (Continuously runs on a high-powered water machine to keep himself water cooled and able to function without fatigue, is essentially a universe) Range: Likely tens of meters. Tens of kilometers to Planetary With certain ray guns that can go through cities and maybe even planets | Universal Standard Equipment: Various guns (old and new), swords, blunt objects, beer, a photo of Langdon Cobb, Banach-Tarski Dupla-Shrinker, and the Planet Express Ship Intelligence: Genius (Admits to not being a great calculator, but is a robot who can quickly perform mathematical calculations. Also took over the Earth with an army of robots three times in the series easily, performs very elaborate crimes with varying degrees of success, quick-witted and can talk his way out of almost anything) | Nigh Omniscient Weaknesses: Bender is negatively affected by high-power magnets and needs alcohol in order to function | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Trash Can: Bender's cavity can be used as a trash can. First seen "Space Pilot 3000" as he throws a bottle of beer inside himself. * Extenso-matic Eyes: His eyes can zoom out of his normal layer, so he can get a better view on things; they tend to fall out when he zooms too far. First seen also in "Space Pilot 3000". * Subway Car: His legs can extend onto rail tracks and his feet work like wheels, allowing Fry, Leela, and a random bum transportation in Old New York. Seen only in "The Luck of the Fryrish". * Extenso-matic arms: Bender's arms and legs are capable of extending to many times their normal length. First seen in "The Series Has Landed". * Gaydar: Bender pulls out a small radar device to prove to Amy and Leela that a man they are interested in is gay. It surprisingly works, seen in "Love's Labours Lost in Space". * Video Camera: Each of Bender's eyes can be used as a camera, either to take pictures or to film things. Both are first seen in "When Aliens Attack". He also has one more camera, located "below the equator" which does not always "perform". The camera is never seen, but it can be heard extending. * Cowcatcher: In "A Taste of Freedom", Bender has a 19th-century style cowcatcher installed to his front to clear a path through the crowd outside the Decapodian Embassy. * Barbecue: Bender's cavity is used the same way as a barbecue. He used it to cook some burgers. First seen in "When Aliens Attack". * Oven: His cavity can be used as an oven, to cook things. The real function name is "E-z Bake", and is used to cook a cake for Nibbler, in the episode "I Second that Emotion". * Refrigerator: His cavity can also be used to refrigerate, as seen also in "I Second that Emotion". * Stage Light: A light can come out of his cavity. He used it for the first time in "When Aliens Attack". * AC Power: generator: Bender plugs a television power cord into his side in Bender Should Not Be Allowed on TV. * Popcorn maker: Bender can make some popcorn in his cavity. He can also push down on his antenna to dispense butter. First seen in "Fear of a Bot Planet". * Keg: Bender can also serve some beers within his cavity. First seen in "Hell Is Other Robots". * Toilet: Bender's cavity is used as a toilet in the episode "The Cyber House Rules". He pushes his antenna to flush. * Recorder: Bender can record things with his head. First seen in "A Head in the Polls", to record Richard Nixon's head's words. He records onto magnetic tape cassettes. * Oxygen Supplier: In the episode "The Deep South", Bender is used as an Oxygen Supplier, that comes via some masks. * Exhaust Port: Bender's exhaust port is present in his ass, as seen in "Crimes of the Hot". * Flotation Device: In "The Deep South", Bender refers to his ass as a Flotation Device. * Pepper Grinder: In "The 30% Iron Chef", Bender inserts peppercorns in his mouth and shakes ground pepper out of his ass. * Beer Tub: Beer ferments in Bender's chest cavity in the episode "The Route of All Evil". It has a capacity of at least five gallons, six ounces. * Pager: Antenna glows and vibrates to notify the New Justice Team of a call from the mayor in "Less than Hero". * Oil Sprayer: Bender sprays oil on a cosmetic saleswoman in "A Fishful of Dollars". * Mail Box: Bender's antenna indicates when he is receiving mail. First seen in "Crimes of the Hot". * Chicken Deboner: Bender can de-bone a chicken by putting it into his mouth. He then regurgitates the chicken's skeleton and a feather duster. Seen in "The 30% Iron Chef". * Card Shuffler: Bender can put a deck of cards into his mouth to shuffle them, and then spit them back out to deal them. He can apparently spit them with enough force for them to cut through objects such as apples and hair. Seen in "How Hermes Requisitioned His Groove Back". * Circular Saw: Bender can use his hands as a circular saw and lower a matching eyeshade to protect his eyes. First seen in "Less than Hero". * EFTPOS Machine: In "Leela's Homeworld", Bender takes the Professor's credit card and swipes it between his teeth to check its balance. * Laser Show: In "Jurassic Bark", Bender projects an expensive-looking laser show with his head, complete with techno music. * Flamethrower: Bender boils some water using flames coming out of his mouth in "Anthology of Interest I". May not be a real feature due the scene being part of a simulation. * Stadium air horn: In "The Devil's Hands Are Idle Playthings", the Robot Devil installs a stadium air horn under Bender's nose. * Voice Modifier: In "Bender Gets Made", Bender changed his voice via a control panel. Two voices are available: Robot (his normal voice), and King (his normal voice with a British accent). * Bug Zapper: In "Spanish Fry", Bender shows that he is apparently capable of charging his surface with electricity and using his head to electrocute bugs. * Lighthouse: In "Obsoletely Fabulous", Bender's revolving head and luminous eyes acted as a fully functional lighthouse. He can also emit a foghorn sound. * Pistol: In the cover of the game, Bender is shown using his finger as a pistol. Canon status of the game uncertain. * Cheating Unit: In "A Flight to Remember", Bender speaks of his "cheating unit" which predicts (inaccurately) the coming roll of the dice at craps. * Water Boiler: Boils and produces hot water for Calculon in "That's Lobstertainment!". * Safe: In "Put Your Head on My Shoulders", Bender stores money in his cavity, the combination lock dial can be seen on his door. * Movie Projector: In "Crimes of the Hot" Bender's head projects an educational film. * Pen: Finger can turn into a pen. Used to write down an address in "Xmas Time Is Fear" and to write down a joke in "Who's Dying to Be a Gazillionaire?", and to write an "A Plea For Attention" in "The 30% Iron Chef". * Cigar Lighter: His finger also flips up to reveal a cigar lighter. He uses this throughout the series to light his cigars. His antenna can also be depressed before being removed to light cigars. * Paper Shredder: Paper is inserted into his mouth, shredded and comes out of his chest. Used to shred the menu in Hell Is Other Robots. * Food Processor: Bender purées fish and regurgitates it to his surrogate penguin children in "The Birdbot of Ice-Catraz". * Answering Machine: In "Kif Gets Knocked Up a Notch", Amy apparently uses him as an answering machine. He isn't a very good one, though, as he doesn't alert people to new messages, and then deletes them anyway. * CD Player: Bender can open his mouth panel to insert and play music CDs, as revealed in "Obsoletely Fabulous". * Projector: A deleted scene from the opening of The Beast with a Billion Backs shows Bender projecting the Futurama logo, and the blue beams displayed behind it, from the top of his head, possibly from his antenna. * Spray Paint: Bender is capable of spraying paint from his mouth, and does this when writing graffiti as seen in "A Pharaoh to Remember". * Suction Cup Feet: Bender can use his feet as suction cups, allowing him to walk on walls. This is seen in "Bendless Love". * Vacuum: Bender's arm can also can be used as a vacuum. As seen in the fourth movie; Into the Wild Green Yonder, sucking up slot coins. * Pencil Sharpener: Bender can sharpen a pencil, as seen in "Lethal Inspection". * Gyroscope: Bender is gyroscopically stable, as seen in "The Mutants Are Revolting". * Roller Skates: Roller Skates can extend from Bender's feet. Only seen once in "A Pharaoh to Remember". * Flash Camera: He uses his eyes to take pictures for the Girly Calendars in "Neutopia". * Cannon: If cannon ball is placed in his chest cabinet, his antenna can be lit to activate his cannon function. Bender didn't know he could do this. Seen in "All the Presidents' Heads". * Bicycle: He serves as a bicycle for himself and his son Ben in "The Bots and the Bees". * Tripod: He grows a third leg so that he can be his own tripod to photograph Leela, Farnsworth, Fry, Amy, Hermes and Zoidberg - in "The Thief of Baghead". * Defibrillators: Located inside his chest cabinet as seen in "How Much is that Mutant in the Window?". * Telephone Device: This was seen in "How Much is that Mutant in the Window?" on the inside of Bender's chest door, the tip of his antenna lit up red when he used it to call a tow ship to get himself, Fry, Leela and Nibbler home. * Jack: In "Brannigan, Begin Again" Bender is used by Fry as a jack to lift the hovercart high enough to dump all the dark matter into the left engine's furnace. * Fire Extinguisher: Located in his wrists. Seen in "The Inhuman Torch". * Airbag: Located in his chest cabinet. Seen in "Meanwhile". * Free Will Unit: Currently the only robot in possession of Farnsworth's free will unit. * Eye Laser: He shoots a laser out of one eye to dig up a time capsule and to kill a horse. Seen in "Simpsorama". * Stroller: He transforms into a stroller to transport Maggie Simpson. Seen in "Simpsorama". * Sausage Maker: With one arm connected to a Mammoth Grinder, he uses the other to produce his 3rd place winning Mammoth Sausage, as seen in "Fun on a Bun". * Nut Cracker: He can crack nuts between his teeth, operated by levering his arm. Feats: Respect thre ads Key: Stock Bender | Big Bender | Overclocked Bender Note: Credited to Infosphere.org Gallery File:Bender_bends_the_unbendable.gif|Bender bending an unbendable girder File:Ghost_Bender.gif File:Bender_moves_the_entire_planet.gif File:Bender_clones_becoming_microscopic.jpg|Bender clones reaching atomic in size File:Giant_Bender.jpg|Big Bender (2) File:Overclocked_Bender.jpg|Overclocked Bender (2) File:Overclocked_Bender_2.png|Overclocked Bender (3) File:Bender's best moments| Others Notable Victories: Bubsy the Bobcat (Bubsy (Verse)) Bubsy's Profile (Overclocked Bender and Bubsy had the Virgil Reality Helmet, and speed was equalized) Ultraman X (The Ultra Series) Ultraman's Profile (Both were 3-A, and speed was equalized) GLaDOS (Portal) GLaDOS' Profile (Stock Bender and GLaDOS with explosives were used, and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Kirby (Kirby Universe) Kirby's Profile (3-C Bender was used, speed was equalized, Both had access to their Optional Equipment) Four (Battle for Dream Island) Four’s Profile (Both had all of their equipment, Bender had the Exhaust Pipe, and speed was equalized) Discord (IDW) (My Little Pony) Discord's Profile (Bender was 3-A, Speed was Equalized) Hat Kid (A Hat in Time) Hat Kid's Profile (Bender was 9-B, speed was equalized, both characters had all of their equipment) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Futurama Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Robots Category:Protagonists Category:Chefs Category:Artificial Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Fire Users Category:Soul Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Alcoholics Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Duplication Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Light Users Category:Energy Users Category:Sound Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Water Users Category:Gun Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Space Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Matter Users Category:Creation Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Size Users Category:Possession Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Sword Users Category:Flight Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Avatar Creation Users Category:Animal Users Category:20th Century Fox Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Geniuses Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Small Sized Characters Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Acrobats Category:Invisibility Users Category:Hackers Category:Surface Scalers Category:Transmutation Users Category:Undead Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3